1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container where it is possible for a liquid to be contained.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, which record images or text by ejecting ink onto a print medium from a plurality of nozzles which are provided in a print head, are widely used. In the ink jet printers, an ink cartridge containing ink is mounted in a holder and ink is supplied to the print head from the ink cartridge.
In the life cycle from the manufacturing to the disposal of the ink cartridge, it is desirable to reduce the burden on the environment as much as possible. In the past, there have been known ink cartridges with a configuration in which an ink pack which is formed by a thermoplastic film material is contained in an outer box which is formed of paper and ink cartridges with a configuration in which a so-called gusset type ink pack is contained in a cartridge case which is formed of paper (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).    Patent Document 1: Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-69051    Patent Document 2: Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-226726
With the aforementioned ink cartridge, the outer box or the like is formed using a plant derived material such as paper rather than a resin material such as plastic, so it is possible to reduce the environmental burden during its life cycle. On the other hand, when the outer box or the like is formed using a plant derived material such as paper, when an information recording unit in which information relating to the ink cartridge is recorded is provided, and information is read or written by reading means or writing means provided on the printer, there are cases when the reading or writing precision decreases.
Here, such problems are in common with a liquid container which is adapted to be mounted in a liquid container holder of a liquid consuming apparatus without being limited to ink cartridges which are mounted in a holder of an ink jet printer.